Carburetors are devices that can be used to mix fuel with air to power combustion engines. A carburetor may include a fuel metering system that helps control the amount of fuel supplied to air flowing through the carburetor to provide a desired fuel to air ratio of the fuel and air mixture delivered from the carburetor. The fuel may be delivered from the metering system into a main bore through which air flows and in which the fuel and air may become mixed. Control of the fluid flow into and through the carburetor is needed to provide a desired fluid output from the carburetor.